Marco Polo
by OceanGirl28
Summary: Three years ago Hermione Granger was murdered. Harry thought he'd never get over her... until a mysterious woman with an unknown past comes his way… but is she really who he thinks she is? HHr Fic. RR! No flames please.
1. Hermione's Death

Title: Marco Polo  
  
Author: OceanGirl28  
  
Summary: Three years ago Hermione Granger was murdered. Harry thought he'd never get over her... until a mysterious woman with an unknown past comes his way. but is she really who he thinks she is?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and sensuality  
  
Spoilers: All the books *INCLUDING BOOK FIVE*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... well, most that is. They belong to J.K. Rowling. ________________________________________________________  
  
"We've got you now Voldemort; there's no way out." Harry Potter said coldly while pointing his wand at the dark lord's neck.  
  
Little did he know that one of Voldemort's followers, Lucius Malfoy, was standing behind him -- slowly and carefully pulling a wand out of his pocket. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, slightly bloody from battle, stood near Harry, unaware of it as well.  
  
Voldemort sneered. "So, you've finally got me Potter." he said smirking. "Hmm... this reminds me of something... oh yes! When I killed your mother! That's it! You're your mother was begging for your life and . crying... a coward she was! Nothing but filthy mudblood!"  
  
Harry looked at him, fire in his eyes. "Go to hell!" he murmered.  
  
"You first." Voldemort yelled back, pulling away from Harry's grasp. Harry quickly turned around to see Lucius Malfoy with his wand pointed right at him.  
  
Lucius muttered a curse. It seemed as if it were in slow motion. Hermione saw the curse fly towards Harry. "No!" she screamed while running in front of him, and with that, she was hit by the same red spell Sirius Black, Harry's god-father, was killed with.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry screamed as he knelt down beside her. He could hear Voldemort laughing behind him. He wanted to curse him until he, himself, died, but all he cared about then was Hermione. Ron ran over to them also. "Her - Hermione." he whispered, tears swelling up in his eyes.  
  
Hermione was taking quick breaths, as though fighting for life. "Harry," she breathed, and winced with her eyes shut tight. She made a sort- of yelp of pain before she stopped breathing.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked her, knowing that she was dead. "Hermione don't leave me!" he screamed; unstoppable tears coming out of his eyes. He shook her but she wouldn't move. Harry yelled out in agony. He and Ron knelt over her lifeless body.  
  
Just then, Voldemort grabbed Hermione out of Harry's arms and disapparated.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Harry woke up, sweating to death and breathing heavily.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! I hoped you liked the first chapter! Sorry if it was a bit short. Oh, and if you're wondering why this story's called Marco Polo, it's because I couldn't think of a title and the song "Marco Polo" by Loreena McKennitt was what inspired me to write this story! R/R! ~OceanGirl28  
  
SRAVYA: I'm extremely sorry for offending you. I swear that I had absolutely no intentions of making Indians look bad. I'd like you to know that I have changed my story so that it does not offend your country. Once again, I'm so sorry. 


	2. Harry's Morning

When Harry's heart rate finally went back to normal, he got out of bed to wash his face. He had that dream every night for the past three years... ever since Hermione had died. He hated it. He had been trying to move on... but he just couldn't. Harry had barely gotten any sleep for the past three years! Surprisingly, he still had enough strength in the morning as he always would when he got enough sleep.  
  
He had never had any feelings for Hermione until the night she died. He had no idea what came over him. something just. hit him! What he was looking for all along was right in front of him. and it was too late.  
  
He soon got the dream off of his mind and remembered that his best friend, Ron, was coming to visit. Then he remember why Ron came all the way to Egypt to visit him in the first place.  
  
After Hermione died he couldn't leave Egypt, he wanted to stay where she was buried. (Voldemort's hide-out was in Egypt so when he went to kill him and Hermione died instead they buried her there.) He took a job studying mummies, even though what he really wanted to be was an Auror.  
  
Today the people of India were to accompany him on his new expedition. There had been a war going on for the past two years: the west half of Egypt vs. the east half of Egypt, and the easterners had killed too many of the westerners troops, so the they surrendered, and agreed to accompany him and Ron, who was also helping, on an expedition to find the mummy of Amenhotep, a dangerous Pharaoh from one thousand years ago, who is thought to have placed a deadly curse on his tomb. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was his job. They were to have a feast tonight, before they set off on their journey -- it was only a boring feast.  
  
Harry sighed and went to sit by the window. He looked out at the miles and miles of sand for a while, just thinking... thinking about Hermione. Just then he saw little specs off in the distance. "It must be the westerners." he muttered to himself. He didn't like them, for even though they had signed a treaty, he still did not trust them.  
  
They were getting closer and closer by the minute. They finally neared the gate. Harry saw that someone was on a bed with silk drapes being carried by four muscular men. He tried to make out who was in it, but couldn't tell. He knew that the king of the western half of Egypt was not married, and it wasn't the king being carried in it because he was leading the whole gang on his horse in the front of the line.  
  
After trying to get even just a small trace of who the person was for a few minutes, Harry gave up and decided to take a shower and get ready for the guests.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the rather . . . boring, not to mention short chapter! lol! Don't worry! It'll get better! R/R! ;-) ~OceanGirl28 P.S. I would just like to say that I have absolutely nothing against Indians. 


	3. The Mysterious Woman

After Harry got ready, he walked to the gate where the Indians were. He was determined to find out who was in the bed. "It's not like I have anything better to do!" he thought to himself. But honestly, who could have such great importance to be carried miles and miles in one of those?!"  
  
Harry found Ron and ran over to his side. "Hey!" he said, forcing a smile, "How've you been, mate?"  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ron replied, "I've been great. how about you?"  
  
"I -- I've. um. never been better." Harry started, but could see from the look on Ron's face that he didn't believe him. Harry decided to change the subject before they got into the talk about Hermione, it took Harry a long time to get over Sirius. in fact. he still wasn't over Sirius's death. but he thought he'd never get over Hermione's.  
  
"So. " he started, "Do you know who the man in the bed with the drapes is?" Harry whispered in his ear. "No idea." Ron replied.  
  
Harry continued to stare at it while Ron walked over to greet the king. A strange looking man in a dark cloak walked over towards the loft and spoke words through the curtain that Harry could not make out. Just then, he saw a small, pale hand with nails painted blood-red reach out, grasping the strange man's hand. "Wait a minute... " Harry thought to himself, "That may not even be a man!" The odd-looking guy helped the hooded figure out. It was then, that Harry was in shock. The woman removed her hood to reveal beautiful, wavy locks of hair that draped all the way down to past her waist, almost the exact same color of her nails. On top of that was a gorgeous head piece that circled around the top of her head and left a diamond dangling on her forehead. But what dazzled Harry most was her eyes. She had magical, chocolate-brown eyes that Harry could see sparkle even with the distance between them. Her eyes... there was something about her eyes that he recognized.  
  
Just then she looked his way and saw him staring at her. He shook his head, getting out of his trance, and turned away, blushing. He noticed that he wasn't the only one gazing at her, all of the other men were too. When she noticed that, she put her hood back over her head covering her eyes and the old man led her inside.  
  
All day long all he could do was think about her. He couldn't get her image out of his head. He knew... he knew her from. somewhere. He just couldn't remember where. He finally came to the conclusion that he had never seen nor heard of her before and he just thought he had; that it was all just in his head.  
  
That night they were all in a dining hall, feasting, while the king of the westerners made an announcement that he had a "present" for the easterners. The room grew quiet and the wrinkly, funny-looking old man, that Harry had seen earlier, stepped out of the curtain to the stage. He stood up, bowed, then moved aside. The curtains opened and Harry was bewildered.  
  
Their she was, the same woman. Only this time she was wearing a cream- colored bikini top and a skirt that draped all the way down to her ankles. Both the top and the bottom of her outfit had diamonds and gold pieces on them. She also wore a headpiece, just like the one before. Just then music started to play and she danced gracefully for them. She swayed her arms like a river, and she moved her hips seductively.  
  
During the dance Harry could have sworn that she glanced at him. He hoped she did. "What the heck are you thinking Harry?!" he asked himself, "The only woman you'll ever love is Hermione."  
  
When the dance ended she got many applause. The curtain closed. What Harry didn't understand though was why she barely ever made eye contact with anyone and she always looked so... sad?  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for chapter three! I just recently re-watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and did y'all notice all the glances n' stuff that Harry and Hermione give each other? Also, if you really want to visualize more what's going on with the dance, download the song "Marco Polo" by Loreena McKennitt, and the outfit she's wearing, is sort of in between the two outfits Nicole Kidman wears at the end of Moulin Rouge for the play "Spectacular! Spectacular!" R/R! ~OceanGirl28  
  
P.S. A special thanks to Kat, my first reviewer!!! 


	4. At The Bar

That night after dinner, many other easterners and westerners walked over to a nearby bar to celebrate the night before their journey. Harry decided to tag along also, considering that he had nothing else to do but sleep, and he wasn't looking forward to having another dream about Hermione's death.  
  
The men all loaded up on beer and were drunk. Harry paid no attention to them. He was thinking, thinking about the mysterious woman. She seemed so... familiar! It was driving him crazy. He was so deep in thought that his brain seemed to block out most of the laughing and other noise in the backround.  
  
"Where have I seen her before?" he thought to himself, "Wait... have I even seen her before? Or am I making this all up in my he-- "  
  
"Don't touch me you bastard!" he heard a poor and desperate voice yell out from where the drunk Indians were.  
  
He turned around quickly and noticed that sometime when he was day- dreaming the woman must have walked in. He frowned when he noticed what was going on.  
  
"Oh c'mon Omorose!" one of the men said, "We were just playin'!"  
  
"Well I'm not a toy!" she screamed and tried to break loose of his tight grip around her bare waist.  
  
"If you're that eager to get away from me then here!" the man said while pushing her harshly into another muscular man who held her so tightly while other men started pouring beer down her throat. She coughed and spat some of it out but they held her head back for more.  
  
She coughed and coughed and kicked and smacked while the drunk men just laughed. They ignored the fact that she was getting sick, queesy, and weaker by the second.  
  
"Hey!" Harry screamed angrily while cutting his way through the crowd, "Let her go!"  
  
A man stepped forward, "Now why, may I ask, Mr. Potter, we should?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
Just then the girl started choking. "Drop her now" -- he took out his wand and pointed it at his throat-- "or I will make you drop her!" Harry ordered. The man seemed in deep thought; he glanced at a few of his friends, as if asking them for advice. "Just drop her man. " one of them answered, "Yea, Wosret, she's not worth it."  
  
Wosret scowled, and dropped the girl who's eyes went in the back of her head and she fell on the floor, unconscious. Everyone moved away, afraid of what Harry would do, seeing that she was senseless..  
  
Harry calmly put his wand back in his pocket, knelt down, picked her up, and carried her out of the bar.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
If you're wondering why I chose such odd names for my new characters in this chapter, it's because they're Egyptian. Here's their meanings:  
  
Omorose: Beautiful  
  
Wosret: Powerful One  
  
R/R! ~OceanGirl28 


	5. How Did She Know My Name?

The next thing the poor girl knew she had water splashed in her face. She jumped at the shock and opened her eyes to see a handsome man in the dark night mist. She started coughing and breathing heavily.  
  
"Are you alright?" the man asked concernedly.  
  
"Yes... " she repeated, in a sort of daze, "yes I'm fine."  
  
"What were you doing in there?!" he asked almost angrily, "You have no clue what would've happened to you if I weren't there!"  
  
"I... I know and I'm very grateful that you helped me... er... thanks but I. I need to go, though." she replied quickly while trying to stand up, and heading towards the bar.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Harry said while grabbing her around the waist and holding her back. "You're not going in there no matter what." he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" she asked annoyingly, "Let me go!"  
  
"Why were you in there before anyhow!?" he asked.  
  
"No reason... "  
  
"I don--" Harry started but was interrupted.  
  
"Omorose!" a crackly voice yelled, "What are you doing out here, get back inside now!" he ordered angrily.  
  
The girl quickly got down on her hands and knees bowing down to him. "I'm sorry m'lord, I was just--"  
  
"It wasn't her fault," Harry started, "You should've seen what they were doing to h--"  
  
"I don't care what they were doing!" the man yelled, "She should be used to it anyways!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked confusedly, but in an angry tone.  
  
"Omorose!" the man screamed while completely ignoring Harry, "If you don't get over here now--"  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled again, still not letting go of Omorose, "Is that a threat?!"  
  
"Harry please, just let me go... " she begged.  
  
After a few seconds of thinking he made up his mind and let her go.  
  
She ran over to the old man who pushed her ahead of him and they disappeared in the dark.  
  
"How did she know my name?" Harry thought, after she left.  
  
"How did I know his name?" Omorose thought to herself, as she was pushed ahead by the old man, into the bitter darkness.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Not much of a chapter but oh well. I hope you didn't hate it too much! R/R!  
  
~OceanGirl28~  
  
P.S. Sorry, I know my chapters are super short. I just cut them that way! I'm sorry if it bothers you. *guilty expression* lol 


	6. The Duel

Harry stayed up all night thinking. He was confused. Very confused. How did she know his name? He didn't recall giving it to her. And why did he recognize her? He knew he'd never seen her before. He finally dozed off at 7:00 AM.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
*Bang* Harry get up now! Ron needs you! *Bang Bang*  
  
"Ugh" Harry groaned. He slowly got out of the chair he fell asleep on and walked to the door.  
  
"What now Colin?" he asked impatiently.  
  
(Colin had moved to Egypt to help Harry -- he never seemed to ever leave him alone.)  
  
"There's a duel down in the dining hall!" he said worriedly, "I don't know the details but we needs you, NOW!"  
  
Harry ran down the corridors and staircases behind Colin.  
  
"Colin," Harry asked, "Did you actually see all of this with your own eyes?"  
  
"Yea!" Colin replied, "I was talking with Dennis when all of a sudden someone with a cloak on... I couldn't quite see his face, but who ever it was tried one of the unforgivable curses on Ron!"  
  
Harry looked at Colin worriedly.  
  
"No, no, he's fine, thanks to someone in the crowd who stopped the curse... I never got to catch who it was though. but anyhow, the man who stopped it's now dueling with the man who tried to curse him!"  
  
About a minute later they got their. Harry heard a deep voice call out a spell, "Crucio!" he yelled. Harry pushed through the crowd. "Expeliarmus!" a strong. but not exactly manly voice yelled back. Harry finally got a view of who was fighting. He first saw who Colin said to be "the cloaked figure", who's hood was down now and he saw it was a man who looked about his age with blond hair slicked back perfectly. "Malfoy." he said to himself angrily.  
  
Ever since Lucius Malfoy killed Hermione, Harry's despised Draco even more, if possible, than he had before. "He must have become a death-eater like his father." Harry thought. He then turned his head to the other man... "Oh my god." he said aloud... It's her!  
  
"Flipendo!" the woman yelled, she was sweaty, and a bit bloody from battle. One of her arm sleeves was ripped and had fallen off, and there was a huge tear in her skirt that went up to about nine inches above her knee. The spell she fired almost hit Draco, but he back-fired it at her. It was so fast she had no time to dodge it, and was hit. An excruciating shriek echoed through the room, as she fell to the floor, grasping her arm in agony.  
  
Harry was about to run to her when all of a sudden, out of no where appeared Lucius Malfoy. Harry was just about to tear him into a thousand pieces, but their was some kind of shield that he couldn't get through around the three of them.  
  
"Omorose!" he yelled angrily while running to her. He got down on his knees and grabbed her arm harshly while examining the huge gash in it. "Tis, tis, tis." he said sarcastically, "... You know, you're going to get hurt worse than this if anything like this happens again." he whispered so closely to her ear that it tickled. She tried to pull away from his grasp but was too weak.  
  
Everyone in the crowd just stood there, staring. She started breathing heavily, while grasping her arm to try to stop the bleeding. Lucius didn't seem to notice, nor care for that matter. He touched her chin with his ice cold fingers, "Now, we wouldn't want anything like that to happen to you now, would we?" he asked sneakily while tracing his fingers across her lips. Omorose groaned, for she was too weak to do anything else, she could barely move, she was losing so much blood.  
  
Lucius stood up. "Draco! Come here boy!" he ordered. Draco hurriedly ran over. Lucius pointed a finger at Omorose. "Now look, what you've done!" Omorose was still sitting on the ground, grasping her arm tightly, but the bleeding wouldn't stop; she gave Draco a disgusted look.  
  
"I'm sorry father... It was self-defense... she was trying to ruin our plan!" he gritted through his teeth.  
  
"I don't care about the stupid PLAN Draco! She is our plan!" he whispered angrily. "Now help her up!"  
  
Draco did as he was told and got down on his knees. He leaned over her body and attempted a healing spell, until Lucius stopped him.  
  
"Let's let her. suffer a bit, shall we Draco?. Get was she. deserves???"  
  
Draco seemed more than delighted with this plan. He pick up Omorose, threw her over his shoulder, and with that, they apparated.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
So, how was this chapter??? Good?? Bad??? Neither??? R/R! ~OceanGirl28 


	7. The Dream

Harry was infuriated. He had no idea where they apparated too, and he had just seen Draco and Lucius Malfoy, and barely even attempted to kill, not to mention even hurt either one of them! Also, the fact that Omorose was bleeding badly and they made no attempt to heal her, and that she could be in even more danger by now.  
  
"Calm down, mate, it'll be ok." Ron tried to say, but it didn't help at all.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh. OH!" Harry yelled angrily, "And this is coming from someone who was inches away from getting hit by the Avada Kedavera curse?!!! Not to mention, she saved you Ron! She saved your life! And you don't even attempt to help find her??!!!"  
  
"Listen, mate, of course I do!" he said calmly, "But there's nothing we can do at the moment, they could be in a whole other country by now! Who knows?!"  
  
Harry made an angry/frustrated sort of groan as he sat down, exhausted from yelling. or it could also be the fact that he got twenty minutes of sleep the past night.  
  
"Listen, Harry," Ron said, "I think the best thing for you to do now is to get some rest, just, recover your strength." -- Ron instantly knew that he had said the wrong thing from the angry look that Harry gave him -- "I - I mean so you'll be able to clear your head, you're not thinking straight."  
  
"Ron," Harry said annoyingly, "I'm fine -- "  
  
"Please, Harry," Ron said, "If you're not gonna do it for yourself, do it for me?" he begged.  
  
"Ron," Harry said, breathing deeply, "Listen, I don't sleep much anymore. I just have more and more dreams of - of Hermione's death. I just can't take it anymore. "  
  
Ron sighed, "Harry. I know how frustrating that may be. but, you can't just. not sleep. "  
  
Harry sighed, "I know, I know. I guess I'll get a bit of sleep now. but after that we're going to go out there to find her, alright?"  
  
"Sure." Ron said, happy that he had finally won the fight.  
  
Harry went back to his room, exhausted. and a bit happy, though he would never admit it, that Ron made him rest.  
  
He lied down on his bed, and soon drifted off into a deep sleep. * * *  
  
"Harry. " a sweet, calm, and distant voice echoed throughout his room. He opened his eyes and looked around, and there was Hermione, she was intoxicating. Hermione wore a long white dress, and had a transparent veil over her face.  
  
"Hermione - " he was speechless.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"This is a dream -- " he said.  
  
"Yes, it is, and you must wake up." she answered, still smiling.  
  
"I don't want to, I want this to last forever." he said, sadly.  
  
She gently ran the tips of her fingers against his cheek, lovingly.  
  
"So do I, but we do not have much time, Harry. " she answered.  
  
"Listen, and listen closely." she said, sternly. "Grab your invisibility cloak and disapparate to The Ministry of Magic, Voldemort has taken control there. Go alone, you will find what you're looking for. Now go Harry, wake up Harry, wake up. "  
  
"Wake up Harry, wake up." she repeated over and over again, until Harry found himself in bed, and with no trace of Hermione. He sighed sadly, and did what he was told to do; he grabbed his invisibility cloak, and disapparated to The Ministry of Magic.  
  
He found himself amongst many people. and every single one of them carried the dark mark -- they were death-eaters. Harry looked around, curiously, for signs of Voldemort, but all he saw was the weird looking, old man he had seen with Omorose earlier. just then, the man's facial features changed into that of a snake. it was, standing feet away from him, the dark lord -- Voldemort. It took him a lot of strength to not run up to him and curse him to death, but he managed (barely) to stay where he was.  
  
Just then, he heard a door kicked open and saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy walk in, both grasping each of Omorose's arms harshly. She was fussing and kicking, but was not strong enough to get away from them.  
  
Harry's eyes then turned to Voldemort, who was smirking, "Oh, Omorose. " he said in a fake kind voice, "You just never stop, do you, girl?"  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Soooo? Like it? I got the dream idea from Braveheart, lol! I thought it sorta fit though. don't you think? ~OceanGirl28 


	8. Omorose's Confession

Harry glared at him. Lucius and Draco threw Omorose harshly at Voldemort's feet. She was in a very bad condition, her entire left arm was covered in blood, the sleeve on her right arm was torn off, there was a tear in her skirt all the way from her foot to nine inches above her knee, and she also had a black eye.  
  
Harry wanted to run over and help her, but figured that that would not be such a good idea, considering that there were over a hundred death- eaters around him.  
  
"So. Omorose." Voldemort started, "What have you done now, girl?"  
  
Omorose did not answer him.  
  
"Answer me girl!" he ordered. still, no sound came.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Omorose.  
  
An agonizing scream echoed throughout the building, as Omorose grasped her stomach, gasping for breath.  
  
It pained Harry see her in such a condition, but something was holding him back for some reason that he could not explain.  
  
Voldemort took the spell off of her sooner than Harry thought he would, "Now," he asked, "have you decided to tell me?"  
  
Tears of pain were running down Omorose's cheeks. She ran the back of her hand across her face, in attempt to wipe away the tears, and replied in the strongest voice she could, "Yes my lord, I am."  
  
"Why then go on, girl!" he said impatiently.  
  
"Yesterday I heard the Malfoy's whispering and found out that you had ordered them to kill Ron Weasley -- "  
  
"She got in the way m'lord!" a voice that Harry recognized as Malfoy's interrupted, "It was not my fault!"  
  
"Shut-up young Malfoy or I will make you!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand towards Draco, who hastily stepped back into the crowd.  
  
"Now, girl," Voldemort said, in a fake calm voice, "What were you saying?"  
  
"Well I found out the details and appeared there the next day. I -- I saw Malfoy point his wand at Ron and. and I stopped the curse-- "  
  
"And why's that, Omorose, when I gave Draco direct orders to kill Weasley!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Well. he-- he seemed like a nice person and I just-- "  
  
"THERE ARE NO EXCUSES YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"I-- I am sorry, my lord-- " Omorose started.  
  
"SILENCE!" he screamed.  
  
Omorose immediately shut her mouth.  
  
Voldemort took a deep, deep breath, took out his wand, and pointed it towards Omorose. She bit her lip, awaiting pain. but none came. In fact, Voldemort did the exact opposite everyone expected.  
  
The blood on Omorose's arm slowly seeped back up into her wound, which closed instantly. She took a breath of relief. He then pointed his wand at her eye, which turned from black, to the soft color of her fair skin, like it was before. The tear in her skirt closed up, and the other one of her sleeves disappeared, so that she was wearing a very revealing, strapless belly shirt. Her knotty hair was instantly smooth and shiny red, the way it used to be, all the way down to her waist, with a headpiece at the top, just like the other ones she had worn.  
  
"Now, Omorose," Voldemort said, "You have proven yourself to fight the Imperius curse, so that I am unable to use that on you anymore. Your memory is slowly seeping back also. I do not know why, nor how, but it is. Now, girl, remember, you are bate. You are here, because you need to lure Harry Potter to me, I don't care how you do it, as long as you get him here." -- his voice raised a little at the last few words -- "Now, you have shown strength to withstand the Cruciatus curse, and it has obviously not taught you anything, from your actions. So now, I have thought of a better punishment for you, Omorose, oh yes, a much better punishment. "  
  
He smirked, as Omorose looked worried.  
  
" . Oh Draco . "  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
R/R! ~OceanGirl28 


End file.
